


Zeus: King of the Gods

by minalous



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angsty Jeon Jungkook, Angsty Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom/sub, F/M, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V is a Good Friend, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Titans, Vaginal Fingering, dominant Jungkook, jungkook greek god, jungkook smut, jungkook zeus, namjoon dionysus, namjoon greek god, namjoon smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minalous/pseuds/minalous
Summary: You find yourself in disbelief when a young man swears he is the God of Sky, Zeus. It doesn’t take long until you take him seriously.  “I’m here to save you, I’m here to ruin you.You called me, see? I’m so sweet”
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Zeus: King of the Gods

♡

Why on earth you decided to come here after such a long time? How the hell did you find yourself involved into a seminar you never wanted to take in the first place? The questions that keep bugging through the whole lot of your journey. Going back to Greece is not the problem, you are always into taking some vacation in the country which had you hooked into archaeology. It will only be for a week, seven days you can devote into relaxing and being away from work.

Travelling all the way to your destination takes more than twenty hours, time you could possibly spend home to relax and have some time for yourself, a great opportunity that your best friend took away from you. He had to stay back home since the nature of his work did not offer a lot of time off. Being your assistant does not give him enough time to get vacation, maybe that is your fault, only partially. 

"You are aware of the situation you got yourself into, right?" you whisper to yourself while struggling to get past your fellow passengers. The airplane has just landed, a few minutes earlier than expected and it works perfectly in your favour. You hurriedly grab your cabin bag, making the best of efforts to avoid the people surrounding you.

What you do not expect is the rain pouring down as if the sky itself opened in half to rain down waterfalls. It is beautiful to watch but right now you desperately need to hurry and go to your hotel. You are thankful you know the closest way to go there, the traffic is horrible due to the downpour.

It does not take you long to get to your hotel, the decision you made not to take a taxi was wise, the traffic is getting worse and worse by the minute. The lobby of the hotel is enormous, the heat of the air conditioning sends waves of pleasurable warmth all over your body. The rain seems to have gotten your clothes so wet that only now you can tell how much it has affected you.

"Hello. I have booked one of your suites" you say while you try to reach out for your phone inside your purse

"Hello, Miss. Under what surname have you done the booking?" 

"It should be under the surname Kim. My assistant made it for me. It should be under Kim Taehyung"

"Yes, Miss. You have booked the Crimson suite for a month."

The man's words snap you out of your thoughts, staring blankly into his direction as you try to remind yourself how many days you have decided to stay here.

"I am sorry. I think there has been a mistake. It should be for a week."

"Let me check again then, Miss."

You now keep searching for your phone furiously, there is no mistake made apart from the one Kim Taehyung that has lied to you and has arranged an extended holiday for you without your permission. You make a quick phone call while waving to the man in the reception that you are on the phone.

"Hello, hello" you hear his voice "how was your trip, baby?"

"Don't baby me, Tae. Why the hell did you book the suite for a month?"

"First of all, you are welcome?" he fake laughs at you "and secondly, please do take some vacation. You are fucked from work. Two years in the row with no holidays. Just relax. The company will be fine without you" he adds

"I doubt that" you tell him "but I trust you."

"Now say you are sorry and thank me, because we have been through hell these last couple of months." he says in a worried tone "especially you and I after all those incidents"

"I am sorry, Tae. I should not have dragged you into this"

"There will always be incidents, baby. I like going on trips with you, but this one take in on your own. Spend some time with yourself, think about your next steps. Maybe I will come meet you there. You like the Ancient Greek Gods, right?"

"Yes" you say in a lower voice "Thank you for remembering that."

"Anything for you, baby." you can tell he is smiling "Call me when you are done with your check in, yeah?"

"Yes, Tae. Thank you again for everything. I don't know what I would do without you." you are truly blessed to have him in your life

"No worries, baby. I love you"

"I love you too, Tae"

"Bye. Have fun" he says cheerfully

"Bye"

Lucky, that is what you are to have Tae in your life. He organised this trip and vacation for you, for your well being. He truly is an angel. You have known Taehyung your whole life. Since you can remember yourself, he was there, has always been there. To protect you, to guide you, to fight for you. 

"Miss, I have checked the booking twice and it says it is for a month. It has already been paid." 

"It is okay. I was on the phone with my assistant and we clarified the dates. Thank you for checking though" you smile at him

"Here is your key, miss" he hands you the key "your personal assistant will help you get to your suite"

"My what?" you say in confusion

"The VIP guests have a 24hr private assistance. It is the same as having a butler, Miss. Your assistant has provided this service for you."

For the love of god, why is he such a baby?

"Thank you for letting me know. Have a goodnight"

"Goodnight, Miss"

Your personal assistant as the receptionist said, helped you get to your suite. Apparently it is not a service provided only for the hotel premises. He is assigned to accompany you through the whole of your accommodation. The more you look at him, the more he looks like a bodyguard rather than a personal assistant. You cannot deny he looks more like a model though. He is tall, well built, tanned skin, beautiful blonde hair. He looks like an old forgotten god.

"Here is your suite, Miss. Please call me if you need anything. I will be outside. Have a good night." he says while he is about to close the door

"Thank you for youryou help. Before you leave, what is your name?"

"Namjoon, Miss" he replies and bows before closing the door for you

The next few days get by smoothly, day and night you do those things you missed the most; shopping, reading, cooking your favourite meal. Namjoon accompanies you everywhere you are to go. He mostly never talks, only if necessary. It is quite enjoyable to have someone by your side after such a long time of being alone when doing every day chores. Much more enjoyable when this somebody who offers you his company is so beautiful.

You do not want to make him uncomfortable but you stare at him from time to time, your eyes keep tracing his movements; he opens every door for you, he brings you coffee every morning and he weirdly enough guessed the coffee you like right, he silently does whatever you need and want without being asked to do so. He never exceeds limits and boundaries. He is a gentleman. 

The last place you find yourself in is one of the finest wine shops in the city. You are not the best to choose when it comes to wine. Over the years you had a lot of bad experiencesexperience with wine, especially after bad days, drinking your sorrows away. Namjoon approaches you carefully, a smile on his lips as he questions you.

"I am sorry to interfere, Miss, but what kind of wine would you like to consume with your food?"

"I always preferred red wine to any other wine" you lower your voice and lean towards him, almost whispering "you may not know, but in ancient Greece they loved red wine" 

"Is that so?" Namjoon asks in curiosity, a faint smirk plastered on his lips

It feels so fun to have him here with you, able to share the knowledge you hold for ancient history and mythology.

"They had Dionysus. He is mostly known as the God of wine but I always loved him for his contribution in the arts and literature. He was so loved and he was so important for a lot of people back in the days. Real or not, he did his part." you tell him, two bottles of red wine in your hands.

"Thank you.." he says in awe before walking to the till "For letting me know. But I believe you should buy these bottles of red wine. Something stronger will help you relax"

Namjoon carries the bags with the bottles back to the car, your mind already trying to figure out what you are going to cook back home. There is basically nothing left except for fruit you have bought a couple of days ago and some steak you would end up throwing away. You are not bored, just too tired to cook.

"Namjoon?" 

"Yes, Miss?" he replies softly

"Would you..? Never mind" it's too childish to ask him to cook for you

"Is there something wrong, Miss?" Namjoon drives the both of you back home, almost reaching back to your destination

"No, nothing wrong. I wondered if you could possibly cook for me?" you end your request with a question mark floating in your tone

You can hear Namjoon chuckling at the front driver's seat and it would hurt your pride if you did not know he is not the type of person to mock you.

"I would love to" he pauses for a minute "I mean I am happy to cook for you, Miss"

As you show him where the things you have bought are, Namjoon takes off his suit jacket which has you baffled. Where was he hiding all these muscles? You try to shake off the feeling of arousal by opening one of the bottles you just bought. With your hands pouring a glass of wine, you reach out to give a glass of wine to Namjoon but you are not ready for what you are about to see; Namjoon is slowly rolling up his sleeves, veiny arms now exposed to all of their glory.

"Wow" comes out as a whisper from your lips

"Thank you, Miss. How would you like to have your steak?"

Is he thanking you for your comment or for the wine? You clearly are clueless

"Medium to medium well would be fine"

"It will not take long." he reassures

You sit at the other side of the table, taking in the beautiful view he provides while he is so concentrated on cooking your meal. The glass of wine you hold in your grasp is already empty, not blaming yourself for finishing it so quickly. It helps you drown the improper thoughts you have for Namjoon.

It seems to you that your body is not listening to you, insatiable the way he moves around you, how he touches things, the depth of his voice as he asks you the simplest of things. Is he real? You have never felt so attracted to anyone before, eyes stay stimulated on his figure, the more you stay focused on him, the more you want to get lost into him.

Is it the wine talking, is it him that makes you lose yourself? 

"You should stop drinking if it makes you so dizzy" 

Namjoon is sitting right next to you, holding his distance as expected from a gentleman like himself, showing you the empty bottle in his hand.

"When did you manage to finish it?" his voice is smooth like silk

"I don't know. I don't remember" these are the very last words you remember falling from your lips

Black velvet, green, red; colours that are decorating the room you found yourself in. The touch of velvet under your skin has you shiver from pleasure, the feeling travels down your heat and it makes you moan involuntary. Everything is set to maximum; the noises, the voices, the music, the smells, all of your senses are heightened and it feels ecstatic.

Your clothing is different from what you were wearing beforewearing on before, a dark green silk dress covers only the parts in need to be unseen, your exposed skin shuddering under the chilly air. You move around the room to find the door which would let you further explore and you know there is no escape. That is all you can feel and remember every time you see the same dream - more of a realistic nightmare rather than a dream. The same mansion that would offer its cold, empty halls, full of dust and loneliness.

Extravagant staircases with a design seemingly invaluable as if it held too much history in it, stairs crying out full of agony to you, calling out your name. You would always stare around you, lost and alone you wanted to reach out to anyone. But there is nothing to be seen, as far as your eyes can see there is only one light of life that is staring back at you with the hope you will reach out to it.

"There is more of me waiting for you in here" you can hear a soft, smoky voice trying to lure you into the depths of the mansion.

With eyes fixed on the light trying to guide you, you have no doubt that this whole scene unravelling in front of your very eyes has to be nothing more than a dream which feels so real, so real that it may be true. Your feet drag you further into this mansion, the mansion responsible for all those sleepless nights but the further you get into the mansion, the more fearless you get. Why is it so? Why do you have no fear for what it is to come?

The so familiar sweet, intoxicating scent hits your nostrils and you know you are about to see the same scene you have seen so many other times. Once you notice the beautiful women in front of you, the man who haunts you every time is right there, standing proudly surrounded by all those women. Women so beautiful that would put models into shame, music echoing all around you, grapes and other kinds of fruit surrounding the small of tables next to them which is there to feed their hunger, wine in their hands to quench their thirst.

"I knew you long time ago" the man's voice comes out in a whisper but it reaches you, making the hair on the back of your neck rise.

"I have been waiting for you.." and the man who is standing there is no other than the man who stands beside you every single day

"Namjoon.." it seems so unreal to see him but there he is, ready to haunt your mind and it makes you want to believe it is Namjoon, maybe you crave for him.. 

His voice has this power to make you surrender, not that it would take a lot to have you drop your defence and listen to what he has to say. Your attempt to focus on him is nothing more than a failure as he walks towards you, the room getting bigger and bigger as he comes for you. Had you known his touch would cause you to lose your senses, you would have never let him touch you. This kind of sensation is something you have never experienced before, the smallest touch his skin offers would make fire spread everywhere on your body and once his eyes meet yours, oh those eyes, you know, you know he is up to no good.

"It's not your body I want, it's your mind" he whispers to you, hands searching for your waist

"Just listen now.."he continues "listen to the sweet melody of my music and follow it." The man now offers you a drink that you happily accept, the sweetness of the drink hitting your lips and from the taste of it it probably is wine and honey. 

It is an instant feeling like a warm hug, the sweetness of the wine running into your veins and the rising of a new temptation can be seen into the both of you: lust for life. Only a few inches are separating you from kissing the man in front of you, only a second away from giving into your instincts. You know from his movements as you look deep into his eyes, you know from the way he is leaning into you: he really craves to kiss you. With lips instinctively opening to let him claim the kiss he asks so desperately to have, you let him wrap his hands around your waist and hold you closer to his larger frame. He is about to kiss you, lips and eyes closing to you.

"You are not about to seal your fate, Son."

You can feel the man getting tense under his, what he claims to be, father's words. He holds you closer, hands wrapped around you like wings that are meant to protect you. 

"She is not meant to be here to see you, this is a world I have created for her and I. She is to be here to meet me every night." The voice you can hear from this man is a voice you have been hearing since the beginning of your weird dreams. It has to be the beautiful man you have been dreaming of, the man who lives inside this mansion.

"She is not to be exposed to the cruelty you and your brothers are to unleash. This is a war you brought upon yourself, Father" 

"You are mistaken if you believe that I am to bring her into a war if I weren't sure I can keep her safe"

"But father, isn't it better if she loses her true self once and for all?"

"She is far too precious to have her true self die. She can get reborn to claim what she is rightfully owed" he says and you can feel his voice getting closer to where you stand "she is twice as important as you and I are, Dionysus."

"How come you believe she has the power to destroy them?"

"Because the Fates have shown me.. I have seen what she is capable of. And she can bring the end of days. Their end"

The ancient words echo around the stones of the temple, seeping into the foundation, just like the way the syllables of his voice bleed into yours. The sound of silence echoes louder once his presence fills up the temple, the power flowing from within his body is equal to no power known to you.

"Wake up, wake up and come find me" the voice of an angel pulling you out from your dream and urging you to wake up.

You find yourself safe and sound back in your apartment, the dream you had seemed so unreal right now when you have time to rerun all of the events that took place inside your dreamland. How could you have possibly faced two Greek gods without being harmed from their aura? Being you, you knew how dangerous it is to face beings of that nature; ancient, old, powerful, creatures that withheld powers able to destroy the earth.

There is the need to figure out what the dream is hiding behind the words of you being a goddess, only if it was true, only if the words spoken were real. To the core of your being you secretly hoped it was real. Who was the one who showed Zeus you were powerful? Because there can be none other than Zeus the one Dionysus was talking to, the King of Gods. If he were not to be the most powerful what were you to overpower him?

In the heat of the moment you become angry at your oblivious ignorance, guilty of believing into a dream which is nothing more than drunkenness mixed with the twisted reality you have created. You despise the person you have become with hours and hours spent to find things you cannot see, heartless to people in need of you. Only purpose in your life is to discover the hidden Olympian Gods, a purpose leading you to madness. 

The library that is conveniently placed within the hotel is the quickest way to have access to some of the books you want to have a look at, Zeus's family tree is the first of things you need to search. There were so many powerful Gods and Goddesses, or probably still exist if your suspicions are to become real. You dress up quickly, shoes in hands and ready to go to the library.

"Where are you going, Miss?" Namjoon's voice sends you chills and your whole body freezes on the spot as if somebody caught you doing something illegal. The dream you had no long ago is the reminder of a faint chance of Namjoon being a God. One of the Gods you loved and treasured the most.

"I want to go to the library to look something up. Can you please go grab us some coffee?" you say in the sweetest voice. You do not want to alert him, not until you are sure of his intentions.

"Of course" As Namjoon heads out for the coffee, you find the chance to have some time ahead in finding what you were looking for. You do not know exactly what to look for but the genealogy tree would be a good start. 

Hundreds of books are surrounding you but now you are no longer blind to the truth, your hand aiming towards the one and only book in here that can help you.

"I hope you are the one book that can help me" you mutter to yourself with the book in your hands. With complete attention in the book you are reading, you lean on the bookcase, devoted to finding a clue to help you out.

"Maybe it is not a book you are looking for but a being" the sweet, soft voice you just heard is familiar, a voice you are sure you have heard before.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you" you say and continue reading your book. 

"Through ancient times, gods and goddesses walked on this earth, creatures older than the time. They held powers greater than the human mind could think of, the possession of anything mystical the universe could be in possess of.

The long forgotten story of the woman who prayed to Nyx to spare her child before getting devoured from her husband, Erebus, the personification of the deep darkness and shadows. The child was told to be the child of Chaos, the creator of all, and that Gaia and Tartarus were not the only ones. He had an affair that brought her into the world, a lover who he loved more than Nyx but he could never allow a bastard to have a claim to his throne the same way Zeus did to his father."

Mind deep into thoughts, the book you are reading repeating words you could not understand. The man next to you took it away from your hands, not before he could touch your fingers, offering to translate for you.

"I'm here to save you, I'm here to ruin you. You called me, see? I'm so sweet" these are the words you could not translate

"I have crossed oceans of time to find you" he continues "but these are not words in need of translation. This is me letting you know how long it took me to find you, to have you so close"

"Let me introduce myself, luv" the man takes your hand in his, softly bringing it on his lips to kiss it "I am Zeus. You may already know me" 

Yes, you already know him. And you feel you are his. The connection you feel between the two of you is undeniably strong, indestructible, a bond that has been created through years and years of getting to know you, a relationship he was aware he needed to create.

And there you are after unwillingly calling for him; the being who you are to face is one of those beautiful beings you got to know in your dreams, dreams you never knew until recently were real, now being here with him, with no fear or regrets. If you are to die in his hands, let it be. If you are to be held captive in his castle of mysteries, let it be. As long as he has you in the grasp of his hands, holding you tight in his arms, he could be the drug running in your veins, he could be the one to ruin you. He is what you want, you are what he needs.

His whole world is nothing you have seen before and inside your mind you are fighting through the pain to be what he craves for. Too much power dripping down from his fingertips but it is you who have the nectar he is quenching for; you are the purest creature he has laid his eyes on after thousands of years. 

Zeus is the name he is known for the last thousands of years but the name he goes with now is Jungkook. He asks you to call him that as he guides you back inside the mansion you have been dreaming of. Relief rushes through you as you come to realise you will no longer be in a constant battle with yourself, there will be no fear of you losing your mind. 

Jungkook guides you further than you have ever been inside this mansion of his, the lingering feeling of his hands on your body comes back to haunt you when he places a long, slow kiss on your neck. He knows how your body reacts to every of his touches, he commands it to submit under his will and it happily obliges. You cannot tell how long it has been since he has been pleasing you with his tongue and fingers but there is one thing you can tell; he craves to love you, it's all he has.

"Stay there, with your legs open for me. I am not nearly done with you yet."

He sweeps your juices with the back of his hands after licking the remains with his tongue. He is looking like a thirsty man on a hot day under the sun, searching for water. 

"No one can stop us now. You are my nectar. I am your lover"

You ignore the strange chalice he has offered you, sipping down the deep red liquor inside it.

"Sky and earth is ours. Chaos and night is ours. The day is ours. And now you are mine.. Mine." and with a knee bend down before you, your body laying down beautifully on the daybed, he leaves open mouthed kisses along your legs, spread already as he has asked you.

"And I am yours. Only yours" 

The morning sun creeps through the large windows to drag you out of your dreams, Jungkook laying beside you, eyes searching for your.

"Good morning.." he tells you softly "You have been sleeping for a long time"

"Good morning" you say before making your way to the edge of the bed

"I know you still have so many questions" he tries to say but you interrupt him

"I need you to show me" you say in a broken voice "I need you to show me what happened to me. When you gave me the drink last night, I remembered some things, I had broken memories of my past"

"So it worked" Jungkook says more to himself than you

"Please show" you plead

"I'll show you" Jungkook moves his body closer to yours, hands coming to gently touch your temples, soon your head is flooded with images.

The most beautiful woman appears in front of your very eyes like a dream; long black hair, black eyes, porcelain skin. She was as beautiful as the night. "Nyx" you can hear from a man behind her "You have to hide her. She is in danger" You cannot see the man but you can still see the beautiful woman. "Mom" slips from your lips. Mom? This is your mom.. The mother you have been searching your whole life. Nyx is your mother.. "Erebus is near. He can sense her. Please hurry" "Take her, Chaos. Please take her and protect her." "You know that Erebus is no match for you. Why are you so afraid?" "I do not wish him to know of my creation, of my child." Chaos is staring back at her with a look of understatement on his face. "He never knew you created more of you, did he?" You can see your mother tearing up, your father must have never known, must have never accepted your mother has created you. By the look of it you must be much more powerful than the liking of your father. "She is my beautiful light, Father. She is the one to bring the sun in my darkest nights, she is the one to create the air we, Gods, breathe. You created the universe and being your daughter, I wished to create two beautiful children for Erebus and I, but she has all of me in her little heart. She is perfect. But Erebus is scared of her and her powers. Please help me lie about her, help me save my child" 

Chaos is holding your small hands inside his, your eyes fixed on your mother that is trying her best not to cry and you may not have understood why back then, but now you do. She is about to lose her whole world, the only child she was able to have and hold in her hands. She is the most powerful being after Chaos but her only thought is to protect you from the harm your father may bring upon you. "I will always love you" your mother says and in the blink of an eye you find yourself in a different world.

"You are safe here" Chaos tells you "we are thousands of years apart with your father. You are so small and innocent." Chaos leaves a small kiss on your forehead before continuing "This is the right place for you to live and grow up. When he finds you, take the right decision. The world is upon your hands. Your children's desire will be to destroy the world you will come to know as home. Would you wish to save it, you will get reborn as the Goddess your mother wished you to be. Would you find the world you live on to be corrupted, let your children destroy it."

Every single one of the rest of your memories are from your current past. The rest of your story is to be told from Zeus, the son of Cronus and Rhea. 

"You now know why you are here, why we cannot have you ignore your true nature." Jungkook seems to need the world saved from his parents

"You are scared" you say softly "you are scared I won't help you"

"There is one part of the story that you are yet to know. And it is not that I am scared of your decision, I am worried about the power you hold in the grasp of your hands" Jungkook has you face him, with a soft kiss on your lips he feels it coming, your true nature lurking in the darkest corners of your mind 

"You inherited part of your mother's powers. You have the powers of three Gods. This is the reason Nyx had you hidden for thousands of years. No God was to hold so much power, luv. You are so unique" Jungkook says as he kisses you deeply "No Goddess can compete to your beauty" he breathes between the kiss, fingers finding their way to meet your heat "no Goddess can destroy and save worlds like you" his fingers enter with ease your wet core and your pretty moans fill the room "So beautiful you are.."

"I cannot afford to lose you, I cannot walk away from you now that I have found you. I need you to stay with me and save this world. I love my humans and the world" Jungkook never stops until you come undone on his fingers, licking the remaining of your wetness.

"I am here to worship you" Jungkook whispers as you fall asleep in his arms

Day after day you notice your powers overwhelming you, it has been so long since Jungkook has witnessed pure power, power in its rawest form. When Jungkook got to see you control the night sky, summoning the stars to show themselves to you, the small glimpse of his smile filled you with pride.

"Love the stars, love the moon" Jungkook tells you "I love you" 

He carefully places a kiss on your forehead, a kiss full of love. 

"We are equals now" you tell him, the view his balcony offers is breathtaking and to have him hug you is more than enough to make you happy

"I think I can't get enough from your touch" he says "you say a lot of things that drive me insane" 

"I can say a lot more, a lot more when you are with me" you say 

"Immortality becomes you, luv" Jungkook teases you

"I think I am starting to like it. Immortality may not be a bad thing after all"

Jungkook is taken aback by your words, he seems to not agree with your newly found liking in immortality, in the new life you are given.

"Immortality" Jungkook starts" Immortality comes with insatiable need, exquisite pain. Immortality holds its own privileges and downsides. Knowing about my world may get you hurt and I cannot allow that. You were able to awaken your powers, your immortality.. but no power comes without burdens."

"A leap of faith, that is all we need" you say "we need to be strong until we find where my full potential can take me. You mentioned that three different gods are within me, powers unknown to any of us"

"You shouldn't have to carry all that burden alone" Jungkook holds you tighter within his arms "The fate of the world should not be your responsibility"

"But the people living in it are my responsibility, they are our creation. We should save them from your parents. From all the Titans that wish to destroy the world"

"The world is an awful place. Best to meet it on its own terms. People are not good anymore, nor pure" he says but he does not mean it, not wholeheartedly 

"No the world isn't awful" you tell him softly "People are not awful. They want to be good. Something makes them bad, something breaks them down, makes them snap. We all must stand alone against our demons. And humans are not determined to face their demons anymore yet. We have to help them" 

"What if one day their demons become mine to fight? In what end am I to defeat the Titans, those Gods who want to bring an end to all humanity?"

"You are not alone anymore. You have me now.." you reassure him

"I am older than you, even if you came before me, I want to guide you to the old ways, to the old days when everything was beautiful and in harmony" Jungkook smiles at you

"And yet you remain so obstinate to the desire to kill your parents" you chuckle

"I do, my luv. And until the day Tartarus opens its gates for my parents, we are safe up here."

"And when is that to happen?" you ask him softly

"In the next full moon" Jungkook almost whispers

Eyes on the night sky, eyeing the half moon which is so bright, so full of life and promising to the stars around it. You raise your hand as if trying to reach out to the night sky, twisting your fingers while your mind bends the will of the moon to arise, because the moon is yours, the night is yours, the air is yours, the sun is yours. The moon ceases to exist from the night sky and it finds its way to your hand, beautiful as ever to adorn the skin of your wrist.

"That can save us some time I think" you chuckle again

Jungkook looks at you in disbelief as he has never seen anyone hold so much power.

"Yes that will save us all the time in the world, but I am sure that nobody stands a chance against you, luv."

"I would kill for you, Jungkook. Even if it meant to kill all of the Gods."

"And I will live for you" he says with a kiss "Always and forever"

Jungkook is the one God you never thought you would believe in and the one God you came to love; Zeus, the King of Gods. And there are two more Gods you crave to see; your mother, Nyx and your father, Erebus. But the latest will not have the pleasure to feel your love; he will be more than welcome though to feel your wrath.


End file.
